


Powininem się martwić?

by xcarrie221b



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, Male Friendship, jeden pomysł na fanfik na cały rok team, za mało!!! platonicznych!!! fanfików!!!
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcarrie221b/pseuds/xcarrie221b
Summary: Pewien anioł i diabeł nie zdają sobie sprawy, że ich kłótni przysłuchuje się osoba trzecia. Co zrobi ona z faktem zasłyszanej sprzeczki?





	Powininem się martwić?

**Author's Note:**

> Zdarzało mi się pisać kiedy byłam młodsza, ale od tamtej pory nic nie publikowałam, czyli to moja pierwsza praca od przeszło 4-5 lat. Na bazie posta z zasłyszanymi bodajże w akademiku rzeczy, który podesłała mi przyjaciółka. Ostatnie zdanie jest jednym z tych tekstów. Enjoy, może ktoś to przeczyta.

\- Crowley na litość boską…  
\- Och czy mógłbyś zrobić mi tę przysługę i nie wspominać o Nim, do ciężkiej cholery?!  
Greta głośno wypuściła trzymane w ustach powietrze. Ta dwójka kłóciła się od dobrych 10 minut pod jej blokiem, w którym – znając swoją trójkę sąsiadów – o tej porze oprócz niej nie było nikogo. Lightwoodowie w pracy, ich syn w szkole, Jessica Watson od rana również w pracy, a starszy pan Wilson u swojego przyjaciela w domu spokojnej starości. A skoro już o tej placówce publicznej mowa, Greta miała zamiar się dziś tam wybrać, z obiecanym panu Wilsonowi ciastem. Poczęstowała go kiedyś kawałkiem wypieku i tak mu zasmakował, że starszy pan poprosił młodą sąsiadkę o zrobienie takiegoż z okazji urodzin jego starego druha. Ta zgodziła się to zrobić, wielokrotnie odmawiając panu Wilsonowi, który chciał sowicie za niego zapłacić. „To w dowód wdzięczności za bycie wyrozumiałym sąsiadem”, przy czym ten argument miał dużą rację bytu. Greta niestety od paru miesięcy próbowała uczyć się gry na saksofonie, co z pokorą znosili jej współmieszkańcy. Może ta głośna kłótnia za oknem była karą za nieudolne wydobywanie dźwięków z tego wdzięcznego instrumentu? Teraz wyglądała ciekawsko przez okno, trzymając tacę z ciastem pod ręką, praktycznie gotowa do wyjścia. Cóż, jeszcze tylko chwilę i posłucha i już się zbiera…Ta awantura wydała się jej być na tyle intrygująca, żeby spóźnić się 10 minut na imprezę.

\- Słuchaj, to nie jest dla mnie najlepszy dzień okej? – rudowłosy jegomość w okularach wyraźnie miał już dość i męczył go fakt, że ta dyskusja dalej trwa, ale dodał z przekąsem – Zapomnijmy o tym, w końcu to i tak twoja strona ma rację, co Aniele?

Aniele? No proszę, jest jeszcze ciekawej niż myślała.

-Mój drogi to nie jest kwestia racji bądź jej braku, w grę wchodz…- ubrany w jasne, pastelowe barwy towarzysz Crowleya zamilkł, kiedy ten posłał mu głośne…syknięcie? Co ty niby miało być? Niższy mężczyzna nie wydawał się obrażony, jedynie poirytowany – naprawdę WIEM, że ci się to nie podoba w porządku?! Ja też mam obiekcje co do kierunku, w jakim zmierza cały ten…ambaras polityczny. Ale takie dostałem wytyczne!  
Crowley w tym momencie nie wytrzymał.  
-Ta decyzja wcale nie pomoże miastu! Czemu tego nie widzisz?! Dlaczego to TY zawsze możesz krytykować plany Dołu, ale jak JA spróbuję wspomnieć coś złego o twoim szefostwie to się tak obruszasz?!  
\- Och, to JA się tutaj obruszam tak?  
\- Kurwa po co ja w ogóle z tobą rozmawiam. – fuknął pod nosem i odwróciwszy się ruszył do zaparkowanego przy chodniku Bently’a. Piękno auto, pomyślała Greta, czując lekkie ukłucie zazdrości. Ah stare auta.  
\- Mój drogi…- ‘Aniołowi’ przerwał trzask drzwi i warkot odpalanego silnika. Chwilę później czarny samochód zniknął. 

Greta spojrzała na zegarek. Cholera, powinna wyjść już dawno temu. Że też ciekawość tak wzięła nad nią górę. Zła na siebie potruchtała do drzwi, zgarnęła klucze z komody przy wyjściu i wybiegła przed blok. Po drugim uczestniku kłótni również nie było już śladu. Ciągle zastanawiało ją jednak kim była dwójka. Politycy? Nie, prezentowali się wyjątkowo charakterystycznie, zapamiętałaby ich z jakiś wiadomości. Dziennikarze? Może prędzej. Ten Crowley musiał mieć beznadziejny dzień, jeszcze ta kłótnia. Nie miała pojęcia o co konkretnie poszło, ale widać było, że to była poważna sprawa. Pogrążona w myślach szła powoli w stronę celu, aby ostatecznie przejść przez St. James Park. Z pudłem z ciastem pod ręką rozglądała się po spacerujących przechodniach, aż jej wzrok zatrzymał się na ławce kilka metrów przed nią. Zaraz moment, to przecież on.

Greta mimowolnie zwolniła kroku, prawie się zatrzymując. Teraz widząc go z bliska zauważyła mały tatuaż (wyglądał na wijącego się węża) przy jego prawym uchu. Siedział nieruchomo, patrząc przed siebie z jedną ręką za oparciem i z założoną nogą na nogę. Mimo ciemnych okularów (które według młodej obserwatorki były delikatnie mówiąc nieprzydatne podczas aktualnej pogody) które skutecznie zakrywały jego oczy, po twarzy łatwo dało się zauważyć mieszankę emocji, które pozostawiła po sobie kłótnia. Ściągnięte brwi, opadnięte kąciki ust, lekko przechylona na bok głowa, jak gdyby zbyt przeciążona negatywnymi emocjami z całego dnia. Trzeba o Grecie powiedzieć jedno – od dziecka nie potrafiła trzymać języka za zębami i zawsze interesowali ją inni ludzie. Przysporzyło jej to w przeszłości wielu kłopotów, powinna więc wyciągnąć z nich jakieś wnioski, lecz jakoś nigdy nie miała czasu się za to zabrać. Niewiele myśląc podeszła do pustej ławki po jej prawej. Otworzyła pudełko i wyciągnęła kawałek ciasta (już pokrojonego, żeby nikt nie męczył się na miejscu z szukaniem noża). Z małego plecaka narzuconego na plecy wyjęła plastikowy talerzyk, spakowała wszystko z powrotem i z szarlotką przepisu swojej mamy podeszła do Crowley’a. Uśmiechnęła się sympatycznie: 

\- Dzień dobry – uśmiechnęła się szerzej na widok gwałtownie odwróconego mężczyzny. Jednak udało jej się go zaskoczyć. Kontynuowała – Wiem, że wyjdę na wścibską i niewychowaną, ale tak się składa, że kłócił się pan dzisiaj z przyjacielem akurat pod moim blokiem – Crowley już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Greta skutecznie mu przerwała kontynuując – i wydało mi się, że miał pan naprawdę ciężki dzień, a ta kłótnia tylko go pogorszyła. A że nie lubię patrzeć na smutek, nawet u obcych ludzi – to mówiąc praktycznie wcisnęła mu do ręki kawałek ciasta – pomyślałam, że skoro mam taką możliwość, spróbuję pana choć trochę rozweselić. Robiłam z przepisu mojej mamy – to mówiąc posłała mu ostatni uśmiech i odchodząc dodała – Smacznego i miłego dnia panie Crowley. 

Demon patrzył przez chwilę w osłupieniu na odchodzącą blondynkę, próbując przetworzyć to co przed chwilą usłyszał. Wciąż lekko zdezorientowany przeniósł wzrok na trzymany w ręce kawałek szarlotki.

\- Ktoś właśnie dał mi darmowe ciasto – mruknął do siebie. – Powinienem się martwić?


End file.
